


2. Complicated

by IvyNyx



Series: One Hundred Descendants [1]
Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 05:39:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8520577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyNyx/pseuds/IvyNyx
Summary: Jay and Mal have a comfortable arrangement, until one afternoon Carlos and Jay find an unexpected complication.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Well this series is going fucking slow as hell. I work full time, care for my mother and I have a six year old son. Let's just say writing isn't a major priority right now. I am still here, alive and writing, it's just VERY slow going.

Jay stretched and shoved a few strands of purple hair off of him. The hairs owner never noticed. He slipped into the bathroom before dropping out of her room. The Isle of the Lost doesn't have dating it has gang activity and arrangements. Him and Mal had a little bit of both, they were always together in public and often sneaked into each others beds. Jay however thought nothing of flirting with anyone near him, Mal didn't mind since she was known for doing the same. They'd often heard of the fairy tales about love and real relationships,but they knew that was not what they had. They were just best friends and hormonal teenagers there were no messy emotions involved.

Later that day running through town they met up with Carlos and Evie. Mal wasn't sure but she thought those two might have an arrangement like her and Jay.  
“You two hooking up, or just glued together?” Jay asked from her left, well if it took tact Jay was not your guy.  
“Vagina, yuck” Carlos muttered while Evie laughed and shook her head no.  
“No we're not hooking up, I'm a few inches short of his basic requirements”  
“More than a few” Carlos said laughing. They continued through town stealing and generally wreaking havoc.

Jay watched Carlos out of the corner of his eye, he didn't think the other boy was even bi, so to hear he was gay had thrown his head for a loop. The only other guy he knew of that was gay was the Tremaine boy, and he'd rather enter an arrangement with a rattle snake. An arrangement with Carlos though, could be fun. If he was being honest probably even more fun that the one with Mal. Carlos ran up a set of stairs and jumped off stumbling into Jay. The thief caught him with an arm around his waist, Carlos looked up at him and Jay smirked down at him, definitely more fun than Mal.

“I'm heading home” Mal said a few hours later. They waved her off, it took almost no time for Evie to decide to go home too, “You coming with me?” she asked Carlos.  
The freckled boy shook his head, “too early for me to go in”. Jay climbed up onto a roof, he knew Carlos would follow him. On the roof he sat back against a chimney, Carlos sat off to his side.  
“So this how we're spending our evening?” Carlos asked, doing nothing wasn't something Jay did.  
“It's either lounge here or go get laid”  
“Yeah my options for that suck, in all the wrong ways” Carlos said, “you probably have better choices”  
“Well duh, I have Mal as a choice, and Evie and you” Jay said, he watched Carlos's eyebrows raise at being included.  
“I'm a few inches over your requirements.” Carlos said, rephrasing Evie's line. Jay shifted so he was right in front of Carlos.  
“I'm okay with you being over qualified” Jay told him before reaching out to put his hand on the other boys thigh.  
“You've got to be kidding me, no way in hell you're that desperate”  
“What if I just wanna have some fun with you?”  
Jay was surprised when Carlos shifted to stand, “I think we found something to do”, he reached his hand out to Jay and half lead half hauled him to his tree house.

Jay pushed the smaller boy back onto the makeshift bed he had in the tree house and moved to kiss him only for Carlos to tip his head to the side. Carlos shook his head no, “no kissing, not on the mouth anyway, just an arrangement”. Jay paused to look at the freckled boy under him, “works for me” he said before kissing Carlos's neck. Carlos arched up against him with a soft whimper. Jay smirked, this was going to be fun.

“I feel like I should be offended here” Evie said, Jay pulled Mal into a kiss before hugging Carlos and letting his hand ghost across their younger friends crotch. Jay laughed and kissed her on the forehead. She smiled at him, “Now give me back my necklace”. Jay dropped it back into her hand with a laugh. It had been nearly a month since him and Carlos had entered their arrangement. Nothing had changed when the four of them were together, but Jay often went home with Carlos at the end of the night. Mal noticed that Jay almost never spent time with her anymore, she wanted to be jealous but she wasn't blind. The way Jay looked at Carlos could have been out of a fairy tale, he'd always been protective of the other boy but he'd gotten down right possessive lately. The only rule on the Isle was don't catch emotions. She hoped she was wrong, but it looked like Jay was going to break that rule to pieces. They took their usual run through town, people gave them room, but it was never enough, all four loaded their pockets. At the end of town they climbed up onto what they considered their roof and emptied their pockets. Evie was given all beauty products, Carlos got most of the food, Mal took the art supplies and Jay took anything of value. Anything left over they split up before heading off for their own homes.

Carlos started for home absently sucking on a lollipop lost in his thoughts. Jay seemed to be the common theme in his head lately. He'd told the other boy no kissing, he always did in arrangements, but lately he was sorely tempted to throw his own rule out the window and kiss the tanned boy until they couldn't breathe. He was pulled out of his thoughts by a voice next to him offering, “I got something else you could suck”.  
Carlos's head snapped to the side then relaxed when he saw Jay, “sounds like fun” he smiled at the other boy. Up in the tree house Jay stripped off his clothes, Carlos quickly copied him, Jay looped his arms around the lithe waist. Carlos made up his mind a pressed a kiss to Jay's lips.

“Thought we couldn't do that” Jay said, inside he was cheering he wanted to push Carlos against the wall and see just how many noises he could get from him just by kissing.  
“You played by the rules, so I changed them” Carlos said with a smile, Carlos had hardly finished talking when Jay pressed him to the wall of the tree house and re-connected their mouths. Both smiled into the kiss.

Three weeks after their first kiss Carlos woke up wrapped in Jay's arms, the older boy had made it a habit to wake up and leave before Carlos woke up. Usually Carlos would wake up as the thief slipped out the door. He vaguely wished Jay would stay, but that wasn't how it worked, the Isle had arrangements, that was it. People hooked up, they had sex they left there was no love there, no cuddling just physical pleasure. Carlos shifted slightly closer to Jay, Jay laid there pretending to still be asleep. He felt Carlos snuggle against his side and fought a smile, both of them fell back asleep.

They were rudely awoken by Mal and Evie a few hours later. “Jay, a word now” Mal said upon seeing the two boys together. Jay fought not to cower under the look he was getting, he didn't know what he'd done but Mal was clearly pissed. He stood and pulled his pants on to follow her out of the tree house, Evie sat in his vacated spot, both girls had questions for their best friends.

“Snuggling really?” Mal asked the second Jay's feet hit the ground, “As long as our arrangement ran you never stayed around.”  
Jay looked at her, “There isn't a right answer here and I know it” he grumbled.  
“I see it in your eyes Jay, you've always been weak for him but this is fucking asinine. We're on the Isle!”  
“What the hell are you on about?” Jay asked.  
“You love him, and not the almost acceptable, hes the best lay you've found kinda love. Real Auradon style love”.  
“You're insane, there's no love on this rock”  
“Really Jay. I've known you too long. Maybe you don't realize it yet, but you do love him.” Mal said, “I'm not telling you to be a bitch, I'm telling you because its a complication he can't afford. What's gonna happen around school if they realize he made you weak. He'll be a sitting duck. I don't care what you do, but for his sake I'd suggest not loving him or finding a damn good way to hide it.”  
Jay stared at Mal, that was not the speech he expected from her.  
“you're right. I'll have to pay attention better.”  
“You do that, right after you tell him.” Mal said while hoisting herself back into the tree. She'd been trying to think of a way to make Jay realize how stupid it was to love Carlos for weeks, Evie had asked for advice on a similar problem earlier that day and Mal decided if they had noticed it wouldn't be long before other people did too.

Evie looked at her best friend, they'd been friends as long as she could remember.  
“Anything you wanna talk about?” Evie asked, she hadn't seen much of Carlos lately, all his free time was spent with Jay.  
“You're the only one that won't laugh in my face, I hope” Carlos said while swallowing thickly. “How do you know if you're in love?”  
“You love Jay” Evie said with confidence. “but to answer you, it's when you can't experience anything, good or bad with out wishing they were there to see it too.”  
“Oh, okay” Carlos said, blushing to his roots, “I guess maybe I do”  
“It's okay, he loves you too.”

Carlos started to ask how she could tell when Mal slammed through the door. “Come on Blue, the boys need to have a little chat” Evie bounded after her friend, giving Carlos a small wave on her way out. Jay walked back into the tree house, he laid on the bed and pulled Carlos back into his arms. Carlos looked up at him, only to be kissed. When the need for air forced them apart Jay rested his forehead against Carlos's. Carlos had his eyes closed just enjoying having Jay close to him.  
“hey” Jay said softly causing Carlos's chocolate brown eyes to pop open, “I love you”.  
Carlos's eyes widened, any second Jay would laugh at his joke and he'd have to pretend it didn't hurt, he never laughed.  
“No one's ever told me that before” Carlos said softly. Jay held him tighter, resting his cheek on the black and white hair in front of him.  
“This useless fucking island won't allow it, but a true villain breaks all the rules, so I love you and that's all there is to it.” Jay said.  
Carlos moved to look at him, a huge smile on his face, “I love you too”.

“Are we gonna tell people?” Carlos asked after a few minutes.  
“It's gonna make a lot of complications, but I plan on telling everyone.” Jay said. Carlos's face fell.  
“Well it's been a good run, I'm as good as dead” Carlos muttered.  
“No you're not. It's gonna be really clear that anyone that so much as looks at you wrong will have to answer to me. You're mine and I protect what's mine” Jay told him.

 

Carlos sighed, he'd had a good enough life. He looked up before staring at his shoes once more, he knew the day would come when Jay couldn't protect him, he had hoped it would be more than a week after the entire Isle found out they were together.

Four faces leered at him, Gaston Jr. had him pinned while Gaston the third hit him. Freddie was busy making something with a scrap of his shirt they'd torn off and CJ was slicing whatever pattern took her fancy into his skin.  
“What the fuck would you write that for?” Freddie asked reading the words Cj had carved into Carlos chest.  
“Figure when he dies it'll remind everyone why” CJ answered  
“Property of Jay” Gaston Jr read slowly, sounding out each letter, Gaston the Third laughing when he finished.

Carlos smiled to himself, they were right he was Jay's. The older boy had whispered the word 'mine' over and over to him the night they admitted they loved each other. As if it was a prayer only they could understand. Carlos took a deep breath and swung, he caught CJ off guard and she dropped to the ground out cold. Carlos felt Gaston the Third move to choke him, large hand grasping his throat, Carlos twisted and bit his arm. The tang of blood filling his mouth, he pulled away and spit out a chunk of skin.

Freddie had dropped the primitive doll she was making, Gaston Jr quickly backed away seeing his brother had retreated with a bloody arm. Carlos advanced on them, blood dripping down his chin a feral grin on his lips.  
“she's right you know” Carlos said as if stating that the sky was blue. “I am Jay's, and one thing anyone on this Isle will tell you, you don't touch Jay's things” a quick kick sent Freddie to the ground. The Gastons moved to grab Carlos, he ducked and the large boys collided together. They sat dazed rubbing their heads when Jay walked around the corner.

“What the fuck, Dude?” Jay asked looking at Carlos.  
“Assholes ambushed me, made the mistake of reminding me I'm yours, I protect what's yours plain and simple. By the way, Gaston is not a good flavor” Carlos said with a small smile.  
Jay laughed, “You have one fucked up head love. Glad you won though, go rinse your mouth out and I'll give you a congratulatory kiss”   
Carlos smiled and walked over to the near by bathroom, Jay looked at those on the floor at his feet, CJ slowly coming around, Freddie and the Gastons hadn't bothered to get up.  
“I told you he's mine. Do not make that mistake again” Jay said softly before following his boyfriend into the bathroom. Their relationship was complicated as hell, but it worked for them.


End file.
